


New Arrangements

by Counterpunch



Series: A New Arrangement [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpunch/pseuds/Counterpunch
Summary: Anna's POVthree word prompt: “You said what?” Rest, pile, water
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: A New Arrangement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	New Arrangements

Anna had to admit: the new arrangement hadn’t been the _worst_ idea ever. She’d had her doubts almost immediately afterwards (How will people take it? No one had ever abdicated before, did Elsa even _want_ to give up the throne (though one look at the sparkle in Elsa’s eyes and way her entire _being_ seemed as light and free as Gale’s breeze made Anna wonder how she never offered to rule in Elsa’s stead in the _first_ place)? What if she ends up messing everything up and failing at a role she was never supposed to have?) but if she were honest with herself (which she’s getting better at more and more now), seems to be doing a pretty okay job at.

She expected being queen to feel like a fish learning to fly, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it came more easily than she thought. Rising to challenges, taking charge in stressful situations, thinking quickly on the fly, and connecting with people came as a no-brainer, and she found these adapted well towards ruling. Some things never changed though, like the fact that she still hated peas and math was certainly not her strong suit, though the new royal advisor eased that burden (among many others). She still had a lot to learn, but there were plenty of people to help and lean on as she did so.

Like the aforementioned Royal Advisor, with whom she was twenty minutes late to a meeting. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” Anna rushed in, breaking the slightly more formal demeanor she was still adjusting to wearing. “The council meeting ran long and, well, you remember how it goes.”

Elsa chuckled as she closed the book she was reading. “Anna, you don’t have to apologize. You’re the _queen_ , now, remember?”

“Oh please,” Anna brushed off with a wave, “You used to apologize all the time.” Elsa gave a little self-aware nod as if to say ‘ _guilty_ ’. “So where’d we leave off with the new trade proposal from Weselton?”

“Well, ever since you snuck that little missive through three years ago barring them from future agreements, it seems they’re making an appeal under the new monarch.”

“Oh no way. That’s definitely not happening.” Anna dismissed flatly. “What part of ‘henceforth and forever’ wasn’t clear?”

“ _Anna_ ,” Elsa said in slightly scolding tone that reminds Anna of their mother.

“Elsa, he called you a _monster_. He tried to _kill you!”_

“Be that as it may, this is an opportunity to provide more resources for Arendelle.”

“You came all the way here to tell me that? Fine. I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. Second order of business I have for you is leaving that pile of paperwork where it is and coming with me.”

“What? Elsa, you know I can’t just-” 

“I know more than anyone that you _can_ ‘just’. The kingdom didn’t fall apart whenever you forced me to take a break for a few hours and it won’t for you either.” Elsa gently guides Anna away from where she’d been making her way towards her desk.

“Yeah, cause you’d never stop and _rest_. _Some_ one had to make sure you took care of yourself.”

“And now, thanks to you, I can return the favor.”

“Oh come on, I’m not _nearly_ as bad as you.”

“No, you’re not,” Elsa’s eyes crinkle with tenderness as deep as the glacier of memories Elsa’s taken her to on occasion, “Thank goodness. C’mon, let’s go! I already cleared the afternoon with Kai.”

Anna’s resigned herself to being pulled out by her sister. She has a newfound appreciation for Elsa’s patience when it was _her_ constantly dragging her sister out of this very room. (But she also can’t admit that any part of her hates it.) “Are we going riding on your water horse?”

“How many times do I have to tell you his name is _Nokk_.”

“Uh huh. Did he tell you that?”

“As a matter of fact, he did.” Elsa manages to say as regally as possible.

“Well, ‘ _Nokk_ ’ didn’t seem to mind when I called him Swift Wind.” 

“You said _what?_ ” Elsa gaped.


End file.
